Elijah and Rose
The antagonistic relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and the Vampire, Rose-Marie. History In England during the 15th century, Rose-Marie was turned into a vampire by Mary Porter, who was known to be an "original groupie" and had been sired by Elijah's younger brother, Niklaus. Rose's best friend Trevor, who was a close friend of the Mikaelson brothers, fell in love with Katerina Petrova, Klaus' lover and the doppelgänger needed to break his hybrid curse. When he helped Katerina escape just prior to the sacrifice ritual, he sent her to the cottage where Rose was living with a human woman to seek refuge there. Katerina then tricked Rose into feeding her vampire blood before committing suicide to turn herself into a vampire so she would stand a better chance of fleeing from certain death. Because Rose and Trevor had unwittingly aided in her escape, both Elijah and Klaus began to hunt them both down for their crimes, forcing them to go on the run for them for more than five hundred years. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two Sometime prior to Masquerade, both Rose and Trevor decided they had spent enough time running from Elijah and had no desire to continue to do so. After hearing a rumor that a third Petrova doppelgänger existed despite the belief that such a thing was impossible, they tracked the doppelgänger (Elena Gilbert) to Mystic Falls, where they compelled a human to capture her from the Masquerade Ball being held at the Lockwood Mansion. In the next episode (Rose), their hired kidnapper brought Elena to the abandoned house where they were squatting in Richmond, Virginia, and Rose called one of her vampire contacts, Slater, who was able to get a message to Elijah asking him to meet them at the house. When Elijah arrived later that day, Rose met him at the door while Trevor kept an eye on Elena, and Elijah seemed very curious to know what had caused them to get the nerve to summon him knowing that he had been tracking them for over half a millennia. Before Rose would tell him anything more, she made him promise that he was being truthful when he said that he could grant them their freedom. Elijah assured her that he had the power to pardon them if he chose to do so and once again asked her why she had brought him there, so Rose confessed that Katerina was still alive, despite her having faked her death in 1864, and that another human Petrova doppelgänger existed. Elijah declared this revelation to be impossible, since the bloodline ended when Katerina had been turned into a vampire, but when Rose brought him to see Elena, he smelled her human blood and realized that Rose was telling the truth about the Petrova bloodline still existing (as none of them yet knew that Katerina had a child out of wedlock prior to moving to England in 1490). After the two had delivered the doppelgänger as promised, Trevor emphatically apologized to Elijah for betraying him in the 15th century and begged for his forgiveness. Elijah agreed that Trevor did betray him and Klaus when he helped Katerina escape before adding that he could respect Rose's actions because she was only being loyal to a friend, a trait that he found honorable in others. However, since Trevor hadn't shown him and his brother the same loyalty, he decapitated Trevor with a powerful karate-chop as punishment for his behavior. Rose was devastated to see her best friend and only family killed before her eyes, but when Rose was about to attack him in retribution, Elijah reminded her that she had been pardoned before suggesting she not do anything she would regret. Just as Elijah was about to leave with Elena, the two vampires sensed the presence of others nearby, leading Elijah to ask Rose to watch over Elena while he dealt with their uninvited guests. It was quickly revealed that it was Damon and Stefan Salvatore, who had come to rescue Elena. The Salvatore brothers got into a physical altercation with Elijah that involved the two shooting stakes at him with Alaric Saltzman's weapons and using vervain grenades to weaken him. Rose kept hold of Elena until Damon "killed" Elijah with a wooden coat rack, not knowing that Originals cannot be permanently killed by weapons not made of white oak wood. However, they all believed that he had died, and Rose, not wanting to risk her life or new-found freedom, fled the house before she could be attacked by Stefan and Damon. Rose later met back up with Stefan at the Salvatore Boarding House at the end of the night and explained that even though Elijah may be dead, their problems weren't over, because Elijah only wanted Elena to help Klaus, who needed her to break his curse. Meanwhile, back at the abandoned house in Richmond, Elijah reawakened after being neutralized by the makeshift stake and pulled the coat rack out of his chest. In the episode Katerina, Rose told Elena and the Salvatore brothers what she knew about the trouble they were about to face, including that Klaus, the vampire who was seeking out Elena, was known to be the oldest vampire in the history of their species (a fact that would later be proven false). When Damon expressed an interest in learning more about Elijah and Klaus, Rose informed him that she had gotten in touch with Elijah through a friend of hers named Slater. Damon then insisted that they go to talk to him, and the two drove to a café in Richmond where Slater worked, which was outfitted with double-tempered glass windows that prevented UV rays from penetrating it and an underground parking garage so that vampires without daylight rings could still visit during the day. When the two met Slater, he explained what he knew about the so-called Sun and Moon curse and admitted that since Elijah was the only person in Klaus' "inner circle" that he knew, he had no other contacts to get any information. Unbeknownst to either of them, Elijah was standing outside across the street from the café, where he eavesdropped on their conversation for a few moments. He then walked over to where a man was playing guitar on the corner and dropped a $100 bill into his guitar case so he could justify scooping up a handful of change from inside it, which he used to shatter the windows and force all of the vampires inside to run for cover to avoid dying in the sunlight. Once Rose and Damon made it to safety, Rose immediately began to cry and told him that Klaus had to be pursuing them in retribution for killing Elijah, still not aware that Elijah hadn't actually died. That night, Rose and Damon received a phone call from Slater, who told them that they could destroy the Sun and Moon Curse if they had the moonstone and a witch who was able to figure out how to cast the spell. However, when Slater hung up afterward, it was revealed that he had been compelled by Elijah to call Rose and lie to her about breaking the curse, demonstrating for the first time that Original vampires could compel regular vampires. Elijah then compelled Slater to stake himself in the heart to ensure that Rose and the Salvatores wouldn't realize they had been misled. In The Sacrifice, Elena asked Rose for help to learn more information about Klaus and promised her to have her witch friend Bonnie Bennett make her a daylight ring if she accompanied her to see Slater in Richmond. When they arrived at Slater's apartment, they found his staked and desiccated body on the floor before then finding his human girlfriend Alice hiding in the closet. While the three start hacking into Slater's vampire files in case he had any information, Elijah met with self-proclaimed "warlock" Jonas Martin in Mystic Falls to ask him to perform a locator spell to find Elena for him. The spell involved Elijah becoming a "shadow" where Elena was standing, causing his reflection to appear in the window and startle her. Once Elijah realized she was at Slater's, he left Mystic Falls to track her and Rose down. Back at Slater's apartment, Elena's true motives for coming to look for information was revealed when she instructed Alice to contact Cody Webber and inform him that the doppelgänger was ready to surrender herself to Klaus. Rose was horrified when she realized that Elena intended to let Klaus sacrifice her, but Elena insisted that she would happily die if it meant keeping her loved ones safe. Rose then stealthily called Damon to inform him of what Elena was planning so he could intervene. Damon got there first and was furious that Elena would just hand herself over without a second thought, but before the two of them and Rose could leave, Cody and his vampire cohorts arrived to capture Elena and bring him to Klaus. Fortunately for them, Elijah appeared moments later and killed the vampires after ensuring that they hadn't told Klaus about Elena yet. Rose, worried that she would meet the same fate as Trevor, vamp-sped away before Elijah could harm her, but instead of attacking Damon and Elena, he simply left without a word. In The Descent, Rose, who was dying of a werewolf bite, had a heart-to-heart with Elena about her current situation and asked her if she truly thought Elijah would hold up his end of their deal to keep Elena's loved ones safe in exchange for Elena's cooperation in his plan to kill Klaus. That night, Rose was mercy-killed by Damon to end her pain and bloodlust caused by the toxic venom in her veins, preventing her from having any more interactions with Elijah. Quotes Season Two :Elijah: Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk? :Rose: Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house. :Elijah: Oh, no. What’s a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me? :Rose: I wanted my freedom. I’m tired of running. Are you in a position to grant me that? :Elijah: I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet-- what is his name these days? Trevor?-- if I so see fit. :Rose: Katerina Petrova? :Elijah: I’m listening. :Rose: She didn’t burn in the church in 1864. :Elijah: Continue. :Rose: She survived. :Elijah: Where is she? :Rose: (suspiciously) You don’t seem surprised by this. :Elijah: Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization-- which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls-- I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession? :Rose: No, but I have something better. I have her doppelgänger. :Elijah: That’s impossible. Her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact. :Rose: The facts are wrong. :Elijah: (smiles) Well, show her to me. Gallery Rose09.jpg Elijah-2x08-elijah-19192764-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x08-elijah-19192765-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x08-elijah-19192846-1280-720.jpg Trivia *Elijah is the only one who has called Rose by her full real name, Rose-Marie. *As seen in the Rose (Episode), it seemed that he had a little history with her through Trevor of course. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship